fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hinansho
Hinansho (ヒナンショ, Hinansho; Haven) is a Virago Spirit, being dubbed the Holy Light (聖光, Seikō) of the Silver Twins, she is Arukana's first Virago Spirit. Being summoned via the standard ritual, she came under the possession of Arukana since then. Unlike most spirits, Hinansho does not see to have any recollection of her past, making her an enigma of sort to some people. She is currently relearning about the world around her, going one step at a time. While it is not considered official, Hinansho is a me member of Hydra Head. Due to her usage of both Light and Healing Magic, Hinansho has earned a title of the White Mage (白魔, Hakuma). Appearance Hinansho is a cute-looking girl, though her real age is never actually mentioned. She has a rather slender a curvaceous body figure, a trait that a multitude of Virago Sprits possess. She also has creamy white skin which some people have said to shine in the light, though they are most likely just exaggerating or their mind was just playing tricks on them. Regarding height, Hinansho is slightly below the expectation for one that looks her age. The most peculiar feature that Hinansho possess is her white hair. Often being said to look like pure snow, she keeps her hair in what is similar to a bowlcut though her hair is uneven in some areas, mostly in the front. Her eyes are large and a brilliant blue, often expressing mischievousness and the want to learn more about the world around her. Hinansho is usually seen wearing only one outfit. This outfit is rather simple but at the same time complex. Hinansho wears a beige coat that has white blouse-like shirt with spaghetti straps underneath; Over the white blouse is what looks to be a black girdle. She also has on a pair of black shorts that has two brown belts covering over it, overlapping one another. She seems to wear a black glove that goes up to her elbow on her right arm while having bandages and a cuff on her left. To complete her outfit, she has on a pair of black socks that reach half way up her thighs and white shoes. Hinansho also carries a rather elaborate staff on her at all times. This staff consist of a mirror that looks to reflect light. There is gold half circle that has two tassels hanging from it, and a few gold rectangular bars on the back, sticking out at almost random angles. The staff also has a gold fabric with runes on it that extends longer than the staff and ends in a white orb. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Attributes Magical Abilities Light Magic Healing Magic Relationships Trivia Behind The Scenes *Hinansho is based off of Lyna the Light Charmer from Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG. *Hinansho was actually the first female character that Arukana has ever created, long before Kogū. Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Virago Spirit Category:Hydra Head